


Show Me (just how much you love me)

by syriala



Series: Teen Wolf 'Cest Appreciation Week 2019 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, M/M, Scarred Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: They have had this conversation time and time again. Peter was still of the conviction that the burn scars that continued to mar his body made him undesirable, made him ugly, and Derek had tried time and time again to tell him differently.Now it was time to show him.





	Show Me (just how much you love me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Teen Wolf 'Cest Appreciation Week Day 4 - Intimacy.

Peter hadn’t moved since he had entered the bedroom. His gaze was fixed on the soft scarves that were tied to the headboard and Derek could see how tense he was.

“Do you trust me?” he asked as he gently pressed their shoulders together.

“We wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” Peter snapped, but Derek didn’t react to his harsh tone.

“Do you trust me?” Derek asked again, voice steady and sure, and this time Peter slumped.

“Of course I do, pup,” he whispered and leaned more heavily against Derek, finally losing some of the tension in his shoulders.

“Then get on the bed,” Derek directed him.

Peter hesitated for a split second before he marched over, sitting down on the edge like it was the worst thing he could be doing right now.

“We don’t have to do this,” Derek gently reminded him as he stepped closer, pushing his fingers through Peter’s hair and gently scratching his scalp. “You just have to say the word.”

“I don’t understand why you want to do this,” Peter said, and Derek was tempted to call it a whine. Except his uncle didn’t whine.

“Let me show you,” Derek said, not for the first time.

They have had this conversation time and time again. Peter was still of the conviction that the burn scars that continued to mar his body made him undesirable, made him _ugly_ , and Derek had tried time and time again to tell him differently. But Peter barely took off his shirt, even when they had sex, and he never let Derek touch his chest.

And Derek, he didn’t get it. Peter had gotten his scars surviving the fire that killed the rest of their family, and Derek didn’t understand how Peter could ever see them as ugly. They were proof that Peter survived, that he was strong and resilient. Derek would never say it out loud, because he knew how Peter would react, but he loved the scars. He simply _loved Peter_ no matter what his body looked like.

And it was time that he made Peter understand that.

“Fine,” Peter sighed like it was the worst thing in his entire life. Derek couldn’t help his smile at that.

“What’s your safeword?” he asked, because he knew that would be important for Peter.

Sure, he could rip right through the scarves, since anything more heavy duty didn’t work out for them with their history, but he wanted to give Peter that extra bit of security, just like Peter always did for him.

“Red,” Peter said while he rolled his eyes, but Derek simply nodded.

“Do you want to undress yourself or should I do it?” Derek gently asked Peter, expecting his answer already.

Peter threw a withering glare at Derek as he got up and started to take off his pants. There wasn’t a hint of hesitation in his actions, at least until only his shirt was left. The scars mostly covered his chest and shoulder, a few stray ones covering his upper thigh, but Peter didn’t care about them as much as about the others.

He had been able to heal the scars on his face once he came out of the coma, but the other ones would be permanent, they both knew it.

Peter was still fiddling with the hem of his shirt, clearly unwilling to take it off and he avoided looking at Derek.

“I love you,” Derek said and nosed at Peter’s cheek, the one that used to be covered with burn scars.

“I love you, too,” Peter said with a small sigh and then took off his shirt in one quick motion, like one would pull off a band-aid.

Derek continued to look at Peter’s face; there would be enough time to properly look at the rest of him later and Peter was already nervous enough, Derek could tell.

“Go on,” he said and gently nudged Peter towards the bed.

Peter’s gaze flitted over to him, before he crawled up the bed. He turned on his back once he was in reach of the scarves and held out his wrists so Derek could wrap the scarves around them. He smoothed his hands down Peter’s arms and over his chest, deliberately keeping eye contact with Peter.

It was the first time Derek was allowed to touch Peter’s chest and he was mesmerized by the difference between the smooth skin and the puckered skin under his fingers.

“You’re beautiful,” Derek whispered, and pressed a kiss to Peter’s heart, while he continued to skim his hands over Peter’s body.

“Right,” Peter scoffed but Derek wasn’t deterred.

He would make Peter see just how beautiful he was to him.

~*~*~

Peter woke up slowly. He felt warm and lighter than he had in months and he lazily stretched. The motion reminded him that he wasn’t wearing a shirt to bed, like he normally did, but his usual impulse to cover himself up didn’t kick in.

He didn’t feel self-conscious at all, wasn’t worried about what Derek would think about his imperfect skin or how he just didn’t measure up to how he used to look, and that Derek would surely leave him if he saw the full extent of his injuries.

To Peter it had always been a flaw, proof of how weak he was since he couldn’t heal them, and even though Derek had told him again and again that Peter was still beautiful, was still the same to him, Peter had never believed him.

Until now.

Peter had been absolutely against Derek’s plan, but he could never tell him no, not when Derek was so sure and steady in his demand and so of course he had given in.

And it might have been the best damn decision of his life.

Derek had worshipped his body for hours, touching and kissing and gently nipping at every inch of skin that had been on display and he hadn’t made a difference between the scars and the smooth skin.

And all the time Derek had whispered just how much he loved Peter, how beautiful he was to him, how little he cared about the scars. He hadn’t stopped when Peter’s breath had gone ragged, hadn’t mentioned when Peter had to close his eyes and turn his head away, completely overwhelmed with everything.

His safeword had been on the tip of his tongue, but in the end, Peter hadn’t used it. Instead he had listened to Derek’s steady and strong heartbeat, not faltering once during everything he said to Peter. He pressed nothing but the truth into Peter’s skin.

Derek loved Peter, despite the scars, because of the scars, including the scars, and it’s a truth Peter had a hard time accepting, before. But now, there wasn’t a trace of doubt about this left.

It was a truth for Derek, just like water is wet and the sky is blue, and Derek loved Peter.

And finally, Peter could believe it.

“You smell happy,” Derek mumbled from beside him, and Peter immediately reached out for him, pulling him close and burying his nose in Derek’s hair.

“I am,” he whispered, as Derek gently rested his hand on Peter’s side.

He was clearly ready to pull away as soon as Peter tensed up, but Peter stayed soft and relaxed under his touch and when Derek opened his eyes at that, they were sparkling with how happy he was, his smile almost as bright as the sun.

Peter couldn’t help but match it, because he _understood_  now, didn’t just hear Derek’s words when he said he loved him, but he could feel it now, as well.

“I love you so much,” Peter said, pulling Derek incredibly closer and Derek nuzzled into his neck.

“I love you, too, more than I can say sometimes.”

“I think you did a pretty good job at showing me yesterday,” Peter teasingly gave back.

When Derek lifted his head to look at Peter at that, Peter knew that his face must be doing something incredibly fond and soft and he didn’t mind it one bit. Not as long as it meant that Derek would continue to look at him like that. Like he was overflowing with just how much he loved Peter.

Peter softly brought their lips together, keeping it light and teasing and Derek whined in the back of his throat.

“What do you want, pup?”

“You,” Derek breathed out and surged forward, claiming Peter’s lips in a much more passionate kiss that only broke when Peter couldn’t contain his smile any longer.

“You already have me, sweetheart” he reminded Derek. “I am already yours.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

“How could I ever,” Peter mumbled and rested their foreheads together.

He would never forget it, and he would never again doubt it for one second. Not after Derek infused every inch of Peter with his love.


End file.
